


you were meant for me.

by flowrgrl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Colors As Emotions, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Isak Takes Care of Even, M/M, Mental Illness, Poems, SKAM, Some angst, evak fic, evak fics, even takes care of his brother, i'll add more tags later i guess lol, isak and even meet differently, isak in university, losing someone you love, regaining hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowrgrl/pseuds/flowrgrl
Summary: Even lost his mother one year ago. Right before that tramatic day, she gave him a poem. A year later he meets a boy named Isak Valtersen on the one year anniversary of his mothers passing.





	you were meant for me.

october 2nd, 2017

The day was cold, bitter. The air felt like 1000 pins in Even's face. He lost his mother. She was battling cancer for three years and that battle had a dark end.  
He recalls her saying on her last day, "Even, my darling son. You are my whole world. You are so strong, with battling the dark thoughts bipolar has given you. When I pass I promise I will come back to you some how my love." Even started to cry. The heart monitor she was attached to was beeping, but subtly slowing down each minute. He knew it was the end of the end. "My baby boy come here, I want to give you something." It was a poem. The poem she would read to him on the nights he was in a deep depression. "Mama...", Even said as she gave it to him. "Will you read it to me?". Even nodded and began,

 

My love thy hair is one kingdom  
the king whereof is darkness  
thy forehead is a flight of flowers  
filled with sleeping birds

\- E. E Cummings

 

Even finished the first part or the poem and didn't hear the beeping of the monter making rhythmic sounds. It was just a long, red, sound. He screamed, tears pouring down his face when his father and brother came in. "Mama, please wake up. Please" Even said, with a knot in his throat. "Oh no", his father said, "No no no, honey please wake up". That was it. The three boys were crying together when a nurse came in.  
Even came from his flashback. He was walking home from school and thought "One year ago today." One year ago, he lost the only one that could ever make him smile during times of darkness, someone who could help him see a solid color when all the colors were a mess. Or so he thought.  
When he got back to his house, his brother David was eating dinner by himself. "Where is Papa, David?" Even asked. "He is writing notes for is lecture tomorrow and having a call with other professors from the university." David said sounding detached from the world. There was a silence until David spoke up "Papa, he..." he began, while Even took a seat next to his brother, "He didn't even acknowledge today." Even rubbed his back and gave his little brother a hug. Ever since his mothers passing, their father pushed them away and always focused on work. Talking with colleagues and students, never asking his own children how they feel. "Why don't I clean up from dinner and you go put on a movie and then after we can analyze it and write out why the director did what they did! It would be so fun!", Even said jokingly. "Even we are not doing that.", David replied laughing and walking over to the sofa.  
Even started to do the dishes and his head got the beat of him. "oneyearoneyearoneyear" It kept repeating like a broken fucking record. Before he could start crying, there was a knock on the door. "David did you invite someone tonight?" Even yelled into the living space. "No??", he replied. Even walked to the door confused, followed by more knocking. When he opened the door he felt his heart fall to his stomach and his cheeks start heating up red. He was staring and he didn't even realize until, "Halla is Professor Bech Næsheim here? I'm one of his biology students and he said be would, uh, help me with, uh, something for sch-school." This boy seemed nervous too. His blush was the cutest thing Even saw and he couldn't hell but smile. "Uh yeah he's in the back, uhm, back office." They stood there looking at each other. Blue eyes to green. "I'm Even, his son." Even reached his hand out, and the boy shook it. "Isak. Uh Valtersen. Isak Valtersen,"  
Even welcomed Isak into the house and directed him to his fathers office. It was a short walk but it felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders just looking at him. He had the most beautiful golden curls, and the cutest nose. Even was staring again when Isak said "Um thanks Even, this is your dad's office correct?" "Yeah! Oh no problem" he replied embarrassed.  
Isak walked into the office and Even walked back to the kitchen. "Oh so you've met Isak", David said. "You know him?" "Yeah he helps over at Nissen sometimes in the biology department. I thought you knew him." "He went to Nissen?" Even was beyond surprised he didn't see him before. "Yeah I think. Well it seems like you like him. I say go for it, he's awesome." Even then sat down watching Moonrise Kingdom with his brother, but the only thing that was on his mind was Isak. Isak Valtersen. The day seemed to become a little less blue and a little more purple.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first fic i have ever wrote and i hope it's good fbdndnbd. Anywayssss it's gonna get really fluffy bc im a sucker for fluff. It's also gonna have a lot of crying between characters and shiiitttt so yeah. Anyways you can follow me on twitter if ya like @lovelyskamm HAVE AN AMAZING DAY/NIGHT <3


End file.
